MAP07: Dead Simple (Doom II)
MAP07: Dead Simple is the seventh map of Doom II. It was designed by American McGee and Sandy Petersen, uses the music track "Shawn's Got The Shotgun" and introduces two new enemies, the Mancubus and the Arachnotron. Strategy Walkthrough Press the switch to lower the walls. Kill the 2, 4 or 7 Mancubi and more walls will lower, revealing Arachnotrons (A). Kill them all and you will be able to end the level by pressing the eye switch in the middle of the map (B). Use the blur spheres to avoid the monsters. Before you exit, hit the switches in this room and the platforms the Mancubi were on will lower, revealing health and weapons. Also, get the ammo/health from where the Arachnotrons came. Now go back to the center of the map and exit. Secrets Official # The only secret in this level is the area surrounding the exit switch. Therefore, it is impossible to exit the level without triggering the secret (unless you use the alternative exit switch described below). Non-official # The northwest corner of the map has a secret alcove, housing a BFG9000 and an energy cell pack, along with another exit switch. In single-player or coop, it is inaccessible; it is only opened when a deathmatch player spawns in that location. This is usually discovered when a player uses the iddt or idclip cheat codes. If a player enters the region through noclip cheat, it can be disabled safely because the wall can be opened from inside. Bugs # A possible bug or warning that occurs is that if the last 2 arachnotrons die at the same time, it may cause the stair step surrounding the exit in the center to rise twice, making the exit in the center become seemingly inaccessible, but if this happens, you can still access the exit by running across from the lowered northwest or northeast platforms. # Not really a bug, but more of a warning. If this level is played on Nightmare difficulty or with the -respawn parameter set, the arachnotrons that endlessly respawn may cause the stair step that surrounds the center exit to continuously rise each time all of them die, making the exit in the center inaccessible. Speedrunning Routes and tricks Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things Trivia # Because the normal route through the map involves killing all of the monsters on the level, it was for long believed that a UV pacifist run of this map was impossible. However, Drew "stx-Vile" DeVore proved this wrong in 2005 by releasing a demonstrating that it is possible to complete the level if the player propels himself to the exit switch with a rocket launcher. # The alcove in the northwest corner contains a BFG9000, a bulk cell and an additional exit switch (as the central exit is usually not reachable when using -nomonsters on deathmatch mode). However, this alcove is accessible only in deathmatch mode, after a player spawns inside and opens the door. See also * Tag 666 * Tag 667 External links * MAP07 demos from the Compet-n database * Top-down perspective view of all Doom II levels by Ian Albert Dead Simple (Doom II) Category:American McGee levels Category:Sandy Petersen levels